


Sparring

by ʀʏᴀɴ ᴋɪɴɢ (PastelBlueLuna)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also I've been sick since Sunday so expect alot more shitty stuff like this, Bc i have nothing else to do with my time while I'm stuffy and miserable, How the hell do you title, I got really pissed off when i forgot to hit save and had to rewrite this, I'm sorry for desecrating your wonderful work with my shitty one, M/M, Roceit - Freeform, Smutty, also very shitty tbh, it would've turned out shitty either way, o well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueLuna/pseuds/%CA%80%CA%8F%E1%B4%80%C9%B4%20%E1%B4%8B%C9%AA%C9%B4%C9%A2
Summary: Wowowow, this is so shitty...I'm so happy, so expect a lot more of these things. I write better when I'm happy, and trust me, being told that you finally beat cancer is the most happy you can be





	Sparring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SimplyLeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/gifts).



Roman loved finally having a sparring partner who was as good and as competitive as he is, only Deceit is a tad distracting. Especially with his shirt off and glistening with sweat. But not enough to stop him from being pinned to the floor by Roman’s immense strength, Roman’s knees either side of his hips and his arm at his throat. And Roman’s eyes widen feeling the unmistakable bulge in Deceit pants but his face quickly changing until he’s smirking down at the flushed side under him.

“Oh, what’s this?” he asks, grinding his ass down, “are we excited, Dee?”

"Oh... I.. uhmm.. noooo?" Stuttered Deceit. 

"Don't lie, snake. I can feel the excitement pressing against me~"

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

Alright, fine. If Deceit wanted to play hard to get, Roman would play harder. Leaning down, he sunk his teeth in the side of the snake faced sides neck.

As much as Deceit tried to stop it, the moan slipped out before he could do anything. Which caused Roman to grin smugly down at him.

"Hmm, I suppose you're going to deny that to, am I right Snake Face McGee?"

Deceit couldn't take it, Roman was such an asshole. A hot asshole, but an asshole none the less. He took the chance while Roman was distracted and flipped them over, pinning Roman down underneath of him. 

"Wha-hey! No fair!" Roman whined out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you weren't exactly playing fair yourself darling, now were you?" Deceit purred, grinning down at the flustered princely side underneath of him.

"Yeah, well..." Roman trailed off.

"Well what, princess?"

"D-don't call me that!"

"Why not, princess?" Deceit very well knew he was being a dick, but Roman started it. He was merely finishing it.

"Be-because I... I'm a prince." Roman said, averting his eyes. Truth be told, that nickname was affecting him. Far more than it should be, but no way in hell he was admitting that out loud to the deceitful side. 

"Don't lie to me, Roman. I can tell, remember that." 

"Fine. I like it. I like it alot. Now shut up and kiss me!"

"Pushy." But Deceit had no problem leaning down and smashing his lips against Roman's. Somewhere in the mix, Deceit had stripped Roman down, and was now working on undoing his own clothes.

Roman helped to pull them off, and soon enough both sides were completely naked.

"Holy shit you have two dicks!"

"Yes, I am well aware of that Roman." Deceit's voice was smug.

"I volunteer to bottom!" 

"You were going to bottom either way, Roman. I don't do bottoming." 

Snapping his fingers, Deceit summoned lube. And after getting assurance from Roman that he had done this before and would be ok, he sunk two lube covered fingers inside of him.

Roman moaned, loud and filthy, and holy shit Deceit found his new favorite sound. He continued working his fingers in and out of Roman, scissoring them and searching for something.

He knew he had found it when Roman gasped and arched his back like cat.

"There it is." Deceit growled. Continuing to press his fingers into Roman's prostate, before suddenly pulling them out, which earned him a needy whine from Roman.

"Patience, princess. Patience."

Deceit lubed up both his cocks, pressing the head of the first one against Roman's entrance, he pushed in. Giving Roman a moment to adjust to the sensation, he slowly started pushing in the other. Swallowing Roman's moans with a kiss. 

 

The kiss was anything but innocent and sweet, it was most definitely wet and sloppy. Deceit began to thrust in earnest, moving his hips at an almost leisurely pace.

Roman growled, wrapping his legs around Deceit's waist. "Damn it, harder!"

Scoffing, Deceit did just what Roman asked of him, pounding in to the princely side so hard, their hips were slamming in to each others. 

Just as soon as it had started, it stopped. Roman screamed as he came, ropes of white covering both of their chests, while Deceit sank his fangs into Roman's neck as he shot his double load inside of him.

They both were too tired to clean up, so they just laid down on the mat, and just as they were about to fall asleep they heard a familiar voice.

"What the fuck happened here?"

**Author's Note:**

> bit.ly/2LAAd2v  
> w.tt/2WAWnm5  
> bit.ly/2YsqRYl
> 
> All 3 of these are links to SimplyLeez. Who made the first paragraph of this fic. I just added on.


End file.
